custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kopak's Hunt
Chapter 1 Kopak looked at the rapidly fading image of Tehktra Nui.He and other members of his squad, had just been in battle with an evil Toa:Zoruxx.He, and his army of Mechanical Rahkshi, had escaped them during battle.Luckily, one of his squad members, had thrown a GPS like object, at one of the Rahkshi.It sent images to the Headquaters, of where Zoruxx was going.After they found out where they went, our chief ordered us to go after him.Zoruxx had flown to an Island every other being would have avoided:Axorla Nui.The island had once been a part of Tehktra Nui.For reasons unknown, it broke off.The Tehktranuins, wanted to reclaim it, so they sent a scout team, of Onu-Matoran.They never returned.Tehktra Nui decided to leave it alone.Kopak turned around, to see Axorla Nui coming into view. "I think I should carve my Will on this boat." thought Kopak. ***** "No!No!No!Put the Mind Erasor over there!" shouted Zoruxx. He had found a perfect place, for his new base. "No!'I said put the Mind Erasor over there, You idiots!Can't you do anything right?" (Thomp, Thomp) "What was that?" shouted Zoruxx, running to the nearest window. A mutant Tarakava, easily 30 feet long, was charging toward Zoruxx's new base.The Tarakava broke through the wall, of the building. "I just painted it!" shouted Zoruxx, while raising his weapons. Chapter 2 Zoruxx ran at the tarakava with weapons high in the air but was easily thrown away out of the building by it and he collided into a large tree. "This thing's tougher than I though. Oh Kosurahk!!!!" A huge Mechanical Rahkshi like creature , which Zoruxx had built on Tehktra nui, emerged from amongst the trees. The rahkshi ran at the taravaka with force and the two huge beings wrestled to the ground knocking down several trees. "Guys, GUYS!!!! WATCH THE BASE!!!!" The two of them ploughed straight into his base bringing it to the ground. "I had to open my big mouth didn't I" Kosurahk ripped the taravaka's face off and its corpse fell to the ground dead. Zoruxx examined the remains of his destroyed base. He then looked up at Kosurahk. "YOU BLODDY PIECE OF JUNK!!!!" **** The several KMES boats landed on the shore and Kopak stepped of onto the beach. He could feel the warm sand on his feet and the humidity on the on-coming jungle air. "Its a wonder why this place is feared" Suddenly a blood-curdling rahi shriek came from the jungle sending a chill down Kopak's spine. "Maybe I spoke too soon" He turned to his squad. "Alright team, our mission is search and retrieve; find Zoruxx and bring him back alive. We all have our Sonic recieving dishes don't we. We will split up and search and if one of us finds our target he stood contact all remaining units, understood? If there's no luck we shall rendezvous at this exact spot to camp out for the night. This will be no easy mission and is not to be taken lighttly, do I make myself clear? Good, now scatter" He watched his team dissapear into the thick foliage and wondered whether spliting up on an unknown land-mass was such a good idea. But he had orders, and he wasn't one to dis-obey. He headed off into the jungle Chapter 3 Kopak pulled out his machette and small shield and began rummaging through the thick plantlife. "Gottta keep my wits about, anything could happen and no-one would be even here to watch my back" He made it to a clearing. thumb|500px|left "Wow, that was close, HOLY ----!!!" Kosurahk had rose up again a colossal log in hand and flung it toward Kopak. **** Kori too was having some trouble, a Vorox and a Mechanical Gurahk had been stalking him for quite a while. The rahkshi fired a blast from its staff. Kori, luckily, dodged but fell to the floor the rahkshi and vorox came in for the kill. . "Stay away from me beasts, i'm warning you" "Hissss!!!!" "Quickly kill the ugly Agori!!!" The rahkshi held his staff high and it was glowing with energy. He swung the blade down for the final blow when suddenly he was ploughed into the earth by a log and Kopak. The Vorox fled. "Kopak!!! You saved me" "Don't count your lucky stars yet, 'cos her comes Kosurahk!!!!!!" Several trees were knocked down and Kosurahk relinquished a mighty cry. "We'd better run" "You have a point" The pair ran as fast as possible with Kosurahk fast in pursuit. Chapter 4 I was sundown and all the KMES members of the squad, save Kori and Kopak, sent to Axorla Nui had set up camp on the beach where the boats had come in. "Where's Kopak and that other guy??? He instructed us to be here at sundown!!!" "I ain't gotta clue" replied Zeb,"Maybe they had a nasty run in with Zoruxx....wait a minute there they are!!!" Kopak and Kori emerged from the jungle battered and bruised, covered with leaves and under-growth. "Alteast we got out alive, eh Kopak??" "Shut it" replied a furious Kopak **** Later in the night all the KMES squad gathered around the campfire. To lift his team's spirit, Kopak began playing his guitar whilst the rest began singing along to campfire songs. Amidst the fun Matu, who was closest to the coast, realised the fast moving water. "Hey guys, the waters getting quite choppy" "Don't worry", Kopak reassured him,"Its already high tide" "Hey", intervened another matoran,"What that low hum???" The squad listened and heard the hum and it seemed to be getting louder. Soon the hum turned into a rumble shaking the team. "D..D..Dude w..hats going on???" The water began coming in rough and fast at now knee height. "HOLY MATA NUI!!!!LOOK OVER IN THE SKY!!!" The team looked to their rights into the night sky to see their home, Tehktra nui, tearing off the surface of the planet and flying up toward space. "We've got bigger problems" Kori worriedly said looking toward the sea. The shockwaves from its acent had caused huge tidal waves, in the form of a tsunami, headed straight for Axorla Nui. "I'd swear right now if it wasn't against my moral beliefs..................'RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chapter 5 "AAAUGH!!!" Zoruxx awoke with a fright. He had heard the crash of water and voices in his head. A Mechanical Rahkshi entered the room. "hissss" "Tsunami hit the island....partially flooded...KMES on the run... Tehktra nui ripping off the planet???? What the heck is happening???" Huyo, huyo, huyo, hyou, huyo, huyo, huyo!!!! "Those voices!!! They've been in my head since I went to sleep." The leaped out of bed and scambled to the window. He looked over to a mountainous area of jungle in the distance. "The voices are coming from there!!! Rahkshi gather some minions, we shall begin an expedition tomorrow morning" "Hisss" "Mass flooding? Hmmmmmmm. Bring some boats too then" **** High up in the trees were the members of KMES, who had just saved themselves from the flood waters. "That was a close one team" said Kopak. BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! "What's that" asked Zeb Kopak pulled out a small GPS. "We've got a signal from one of the rahkshi. WE'VE FOUND ZORUXX!!!!" He unlatched himself from the tree and dived into the floodwaters. "What does he think he's doing?????!!!" Yelled out Kori Kopak then surfaced with a crate in hand from the campsite. "Just some weapons!!!" ---- The squad made their way to higher ground and cracked open the crate. Several Sound Grenades and blades of all sorts and a small disk. The matoran armed themselves with grenades and weapons and Kopak placed the disk on his chest. Instantly light shone brightly from the disk and his armour upgraded. He picked up two blades which extended at will. "Alright team, I have beamed the location of Zoruxx to all your GPS systems. When and if you find him contact everyone else with your communication devices. We will go off in pairs; Zeb you're with me. Good luck troops;Now scatter!!" Chapter 6 Kopak and Zeb trekked, and at some parts swam, deep into the jungle till they saw a base in the distance. "Allright you got your earplugs in Zeb?" "Yep" "Good, cos i'm sending in the grenade!!!!" left|thumb|338px chapter unfinished To Be Continued Characters KMES Members *Kopak *Kori *Zeb *Several other members of KMES *Zoruxx Rahi *A Mutant Tarakava Others *A couple of Mechanical Rahkshi including Kosurahk *A Vorox Trivia *This story is brought to you by Ids5621. *Makuta Kaper wrote the first chapter. See Also *Toa Imydrex's Blog category:Storiescategory:Ids5621